


A Week in the Life

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag story to "Legacy." Teal'c and life at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week in the Life

First appeared in _Chaapa’ai 1_ (2004)

 

Saturday

I am Teal’c of Chulak, now of SG-1 of the Tau'ri. I have been requested by General Hammond to record the happenings of each day for a week’s time to make certain I have not been affected by travel through the Stargate, as we had believed Daniel Jackson to be several days before. It has since turned out that Daniel Jackson was under the influence of another of Ma’chello’s devices, one that nearly led to my death as well. However, O’Neill says Doctor Mackenzie has a Tau'ri insect lodged in a part of his anatomy, which will not allow him to abandon this theory of repeated Stargate travel being harmful to the traveler, hence General Hammond’s request. Of course, O’Neill has also claimed that Doctor Mackenzie is the offspring of a donkey, but I will comply with this request to the best of my abilities, as strange as it is to be recording such thoughts and actions. Perhaps Doctor Mackenzie will soon realize I have been traveling through the Stargate for many more years than the Tau'ri with no noticeable harm.

As Daniel Jackson and I are still recovering from the effects of Ma’chello’s Goa’uld-killing device, SG-1 did not have a mission today. I spent a large portion of the day partaking in _Kel’no’reem_ to hasten my recovery. During this time, I was interrupted twice, by O’Neill and Major Carter. Both were seeking Daniel Jackson, although he does not often seek me out for companionship. This I regret. I do not feel he blames me still for the taking of his wife, Sha’re, as host for the Goa’uld Aumonet, yet I believe I remain a reminder as to the fate of his wife. Perhaps one day I may find Sha’re and restore her to Daniel Jackson as some measure of atonement for my deeds as Apophis’ First Prime. This is my most sincere desire.

I do not know if O’Neill and Major Carter were successful in locating Daniel Jackson. He has been unusually absent, and silent when present, since his infection by Ma’chello’s device. For me, the Goa’uld-killers caused physical pain and near death. For Daniel Jackson, they caused apparent madness. I am certain his was the more difficult ordeal of the two. However, O’Neill can be most…persistent when a member of SG-1 is troubled, particularly Daniel Jackson. I am certain he will ease Daniel Jackson’s soul, although how he will accomplish this by “sitting on Daniel until he talks” as he vowed to me, I do not know. The Tau'ri manage such affairs much differently than the Jaffa.

Upon finishing _Kel’no'reem_ , I found it was time for the evening meal—“dinner,” as many of the Tau'ri call it, although some members of the SGC also refer to it as “supper.” I presume this is a regional difference, although I still do not know enough of the Tau'ri to understand the difference between such regions. O’Neill has promised to show me this world. He is an honorable man, but one strangely occupied with hunting creatures of the water called “fish” during his time away from the SGC, and thus prone to forget other pursuits. I will remind him of his promise when it is next appropriate.

For my evening meal, I went to the Commissary, which was unusually full. There remain those who regard me with a great deal of interest or suspicion despite my two years with the Tau'ri, but this does not concern me. Perhaps I would be this curious as well had I not seen those from other worlds since I was a boy, although that is difficult to conceive. However, I believe this sheltered state has served the Tau'ri well. Their courage has not been smothered by witnessing the full horror of the Goa’uld, nor by constant loss to the false gods. This is perhaps why they have been so victorious against their enemy. I have often regretted I cannot share this spirit and inspiration with my fellow Jaffa who remain in bondage to the Goa’uld.

For evening meal, I ate a small serving of several sandwiches—a name for bread and meat I do not understand, as it involves neither sand nor sorcerers—an assortment of fruit, and a container of the Tau'ri delicacy, strawberry ice cream. Since my discovery of this ambrosia, the Commissary Leader has attained greater quantities of it for my consumption. For this, I am most grateful. It is just one of the many wonders of the Tau'ri, but so far the one I have enjoyed and allowed myself the most.

A rigorous workout in the sparring room completed my day’s activities. There are few truly challenging opponents among the Tau'ri for such a workout, but Captain Sorenson of SG-4 was present this evening, and was most obliging in providing me with a suitable partner. I believe it might have been more strenuous a bout than he had desired, but he has promised me future matches with appropriate notice beforehand. Despite my recent illness, I was not yet winded, and continued on to use several pieces of equipment O’Neill has demonstrated for me, before I felt the release of fatigue come upon me. I am near complete recovery and will soon be able to return to duty. I await this with great anticipation.

It has been a peaceful day of needed recovery, but I am strangely desiring to be with the other members of SG-1 once more. Perhaps it is merely the desire to return to the work I have joined the Tau'ri to do, of fighting the Goa’uld…but I am not certain. I will _Kel’no’reem_ on this further before sleep.

 

Sunday

I have shared my previous day’s record with O’Neill, who has informed me that Doctor Mackenzie will be listening to these recordings to assess our mental capacities, and therefore I am to make clear O’Neill’s previous comments about Doctor Mackenzie were only in jest. I am so noting, with a humble request for forgiveness. I am certain you are not the offspring of a donkey, Doctor Mackenzie.

This day is often a day of rest among the Tau'ri, although this is not always possible when one is a warrior. However, General Hammond had ordered one more day of recovery for SG-1 before continuing our duties tomorrow if Doctor Fraiser is in agreement, and so I found myself again without tasks to perform. I considered this perhaps to be the time to ask O’Neill about seeing some portion of his world.

He was present already in the Commissary when I arrived for the morning meal—“breakfast.” I have learned much of O’Neill while in his service, and I recognized now his expression of contentment. This meant the capture of a great quantity of water creatures, the victory of the ice sport team he favors, or a successful mission, whether for the SGC or personal. Considering his search for Daniel Jackson the previous day, I believe it was the latter, although O’Neill is not unknown for combining the two. I have repeatedly been the recipient of the “honor” of also hunting water creatures or attending a game of this “hockey.” They do not have the same effect on me as they do on O’Neill. Unless I greatly misunderstand the Tau'ri and their concepts of pain and pleasure, and which is desirable.

I merely smiled and inclined my head this morning. “O’Neill. It is good to see you.” I have found the Tau'ri have as much difficulty reading a Jaffa’s expression as a Jaffa has with the Tau'ri, and so I have learned to exaggerate my reactions when I wish them to be understood. This is not often. But O’Neill, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson have become adept at comprehension even without such assistance, for which I am grateful. It is hard to retrain an old _brekis_.

“Teal’c, have a seat,” O’Neill said with considerable liveliness.

I know this now to mean I am to sit, although why the Tau'ri cannot say what they mean, I have often wondered. I had not yet procured my food and was hungry, but I would not turn down the invitation of a friend, nor my own curiosity. I had not witnessed O’Neill and Doctor Fraiser’s infection by Ma’chello’s Goa’uld-killers, but I had heard of it from Major Carter. “Are you well?”

“Me? Sure. Muscles are a little stiff, but…” He waved a hand as if to dismiss the need for concern. “’S nothing compared to what Daniel went through.”

“Were you also successful in locating Daniel Jackson?” I asked.

“What?” O’Neill responded. “Oh, yesterday. Yup, found him hiding in his office. Took a walk. Had some dinner. Stayed up late watching some movie from Hungary or something.” A quick grimace, yet he did not look unpleased. I knew this to mean all was progressing adequately with Daniel Jackson. Nor had he been required to attend “hockey,” which would no doubt aid his recovery further.

“I see,” I said noncommittally, but O’Neill gaze was shrewd.

“Okay, so he’s not exactly back to the…talkative Daniel we all know and love, but it takes time, Teal’c. I got a little taste of what he was going through, but he had it for days and ended up in an _insane asylum_. That’d take a while for anyone to get over.”

I merely nodded. There was more to this, such as the fact that no one had believed Daniel Jackson, and that he had so quickly been placed in that house of insanity, despite it being the custom of the SGC to find cures and treat their own members. I was not the only one who was surprised by this action; O’Neill and Major Carter were also extremely disturbed when they learned of it, and after visiting Daniel Jackson in that place. There was much to fix here.

O’Neill, I am convinced, thought of this and more, and I regretted when the contentment ceased to shine in his eyes. “Don’t give me that look,” he burst out, putting down his food with force. “You got me, okay? I know he’s still hurting. I just thought yesterday helped a little… Some things take time, no matter how many friends you got.”

There was a plea in his voice for comprehension that he had done all he could, which I did not doubt, as well as an understanding of what Daniel Jackson was experiencing, which I also believed. There is much of O’Neill he reveals to no one, but I know he carries a great deal of pain. I do not refer to the ordeal Ma’chello’s device inflicted on O’Neill. I have often thought of how easily I could lose Rya’c in this uncertain existence, and while I would be proud if his death were honorable, I also do not doubt my pain would be one even a symbiote could never heal.

I will not divulge the remainder of our conversation, as it contained sharing of information that is of concern to no one else, as well as considerable animosity against…certain persons involved in Daniel Jackson’s incarceration. I do not believe half of O’Neill’s suggestions were physically possible, yet I would be most interested in seeing them attempted. However, from what I have learned of the Tau'ri, I do not think this is likely. For this record, I vow that anyone who endeavors to treat Daniel Jackson or any other member of SG-1 in such a manner again must gain access through me first. I am certain this is clear now, do you not think so, Dr. Mackenzie?

Major Carter joined us near the end of our meal and requested my presence in her laboratory afterwards. I went willingly. Major Carter has, in the past, requested Daniel Jackson’s or my assistance in translation of pieces of technology or texts involving such devices that the Goa’uld have taken and used as their own. Although I believed Daniel Jackson would have been most pleased to be of such aid despite his recent preoccupation, Major Carter informed me he had returned to his home for the day. I was most eager to be of assistance in his place. We have accomplished much in defeating the Goa’uld in my two years with the Tau'ri, but there is still much else to be done.

“It’s right here, Teal’c,” Major Carter directed as we entered her laboratory. It is not a place I have often been, yet it suits Major Carter well. Like she, it is complex, containing far more than it seems, yet private. Major Carter is the first female warrior I have had the honor of serving with, and I have learned much from her, far more than I had once expected.

The device Major Carter directed me to was a large metallic cube we had found also at the meeting place of the Linvris. Several unidentified objects were found once teams returned to the planet, taking greater precautions than we, and brought back to the SGC to be stored in a facility named “Area 51.” Apparently, this device had been deemed innocuous enough for Major Carter to examine. I was reminded of the hidden threat of the orb we brought from P5C-353, which proceeded to impale O’Neill and nearly destroyed the planet of the Tau'ri, but where great reward is sought, great risks must be taken. The Tau'ri do not always see this, but prolonged exposure to the Goa’uld will make it clear in time.

However, I did not remember any of the retrieved artifacts as containing any visible writing, nor had I recognized the function of any. I did not know what aid I could be to Major Carter.

“Have you discovered what it is?” I asked politely, hands behind my back.

“Not yet, exactly, but I have some ideas. What I wanted to ask you was, do you think you can lift this for me, Teal’c?”

I am certain my eyebrow rose in disbelief. This was the assistance she required?  

Major Carter has also come to know me well. I saw the flush of red spread across her cheeks that I have come to recognize as a sign of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged you down here for that, I know, but Sgt. Siler’s been too busy to help and, well, what I really need most is another pair of arms. Strong…arms.”

It is a sign of how long I have been with the Tau'ri that sometimes I do not remember Major Carter is female. Without a word, I stepped forward and lifted the device. It was extremely heavy, but a Jaffa does not show weakness and I stood as if the weight were inconsequential.

Major Carter is also extremely intelligent, and nearly my equal in battle. I was reminded of this when she adjusted something on the bottom of the device, then helped me return it to its place on the table, taking a sizeable portion of the weight.

“Whew, thanks. I just needed it right-side-up while I turned it on. Now if I’m right…” She leaned forward, grasped the device in one hand, and lifted it as if it were a small portion of bread.

At this sight, I am certain both my eyebrows rose. I did not believe even Major Carter could possess such strength.

She smiled. “It generates its own anti-gravity. One of the teams mentioned it did that when they first retrieved it and accidentally turned it on, but it hasn’t worked until now—I think that side of it has to be down. Do you know what this means, Teal’c?! Anti-gravity—that’s been one of the holy grails of science. If we could figure out how it works and reproduce it, this would revolutionize everything from transportation to construction! The potential is enormous.”

The Tau'ri are easily excitable, I have discovered, Major Carter no less than Daniel Jackson, although the objects of their passions are different. They have not been raised in a universe where gods have stolen all joy and creativity from the people. The Tau'ri are, in many ways, still a young race.

I left Major Carter in her lab so engrossed in her new discovery, she did not hear me depart, and I permitted myself a small smile at this. It is good to see passion and joy again.

I discovered O’Neill in the training room, in intense combat with the large “hitting bag.” I suspect it was not the bag he was truly fighting, and requested him as partner in sparring. Indeed, O’Neill was most aggressive and absorbed—it was one of the most intensive workouts I have had since joining the Tau'ri and no longer being able to spar with other Jaffa. I believe it was also beneficial to O’Neill, as he thanked me with unusual gravity afterward. I responded with a bow. I understand how a warrior functions. I, too, was most… driven in my workouts following successful raids for hosts by Apophis.

I feel similar a disturbance now in O’Neill, and even Major Carter despite her different method of confrontation. When a team is missing a member, all suffer. In our workout, I have struck two _tarrs_ with one shot, for O'Neill also assisted me in relieving my own disquiet.

I ate alone, and performed _Kel’no’reem_ once more until nighttime, but once more, I did not find my peace.

 

Monday

We had not been scheduled for a mission today, but our labor continues. Doctor Fraiser, who also appears to have fully recovered from her exposure to Ma’chello’s Goa’uld-assassins, conducted my examination and certified my return to duty. After delivering this gratifying report to General Hammond, my next destination was the Commissary.

I am pleased to say I did see Daniel Jackson at this one time today. While I was partaking of my morning meal, the Tau'ri’s breaking-of-the-fast, Daniel Jackson entered and retrieved a container of coffee without noticing me. I watched as he performed his coffee ritual, the adding of flavorings in a certain order, followed by a small taste and the wrinkling of his nose as if he did not like the flavor. I have never found this to be the case, however, as today as every day, he has retained and consumed the liquid, for which reason I am certain this is simply a ritual. The Tau'ri have many such strange customs, such as striking a door before passing through it, or putting a hand stiffly to one’s forehead to show respect. I learn more about the Tau'ri daily, and yet there is still much to understand.

Daniel Jackson seated himself alone with his beverage and a volume I am certain is an informational text, and began to consume the one and pore over the other. Not wishing to disturb him, I rose upon finishing my meal and left quietly, although I found it…surprising he remained unaware of me. Daniel Jackson is usually more observant than most Tau'ri, but I fear the effect of his imprisonment remains with him, as O’Neill feared.

In the hallway, I encountered Nathan Rigby, another SGC archaeologist who had previously requested I assist him in translation this morning. While I prefer to work on such matters with Daniel Jackson, with whose methods I am familiar and comfortable, I am glad to be of assistance to the Tau'ri and willingly agreed. Perhaps, I considered, the continued absence of Daniel Jackson will not thus be so keenly evident to others. Nathan Rigby now assured me he would soon be ready.

Indeed, by the time I had arrived at the archaeological laboratory and found the material to be translated, he also had arrived, and confided he believes Daniel Jackson is acting strangely. This was not Nathan Rigby’s concern, and I informed him of this, at which point we proceeded to the translation work without further conversation. Upon reflection, I believe Nathan Rigby was doing what O’Neill has called “sulking,” refraining from speaking out of childish intent to punish, but I am not fond of Nathan Rigby and so found his silence…refreshing. We were able to accomplish much without such distractions.

Unfortunately, the translations did not prove to be of value. While a great deal of the writings retrieved on missions has been the history of the native people or descriptions of objects and techniques that may someday be of value in our fight against the Goa’uld, these etchings contained no more than a listing of the paints and hues used in the decoration of the temple. I have no doubt Daniel Jackson will find it of great interest despite its questionable usefulness. I do not.

Following the midday meal, General Hammond had requested me to talk to new arrivals at the SGC about the Goa’uld, the Jaffa, and the Chaapa’ai—“Stargate”—system. I have done this on two previous occasions and find it most interesting. The group numbered twenty-two on this occasion, warriors and scientists, and there is each time a combination of disgust and fascination with my presence. For all, it is the first time they have met someone not of their planet, which is why I believe General Hammond wishes me to give this introduction. By the time I have finished, the Tau'ri are overwhelmed by the existence of so much outside their world, but I believe this is for their benefit. They must know and accept all I have shared if they are to become strong allies, and enemies of the Goa’uld. My only desire is that some day I may give similar encouragement and guidance to other Jaffa who wish to be free.

I had not seen Major Carter or O’Neill this day, and so inquired as to their occupations. O’Neill had retreated to his office to work on the information records this world seems to place great value on, and Major Carter had requested not to be disturbed in her laboratory, as had Daniel Jackson in his office. The appearance is that SG-1 is working intently, but I believe this is what O’Neill has called “keeping busy.” Still, I did not wish to impose, and so intended to partake of the evening meal alone.

Major Ferretti found me in the Commissary and “took a seat” beside me more literally than I have seen before, turning and straddling it as if it were a _mastadge_. Major Ferretti I have known since my first introduction to the Tau'ri, and while I have not often fought at his side, I have great respect for him as a warrior, as does O’Neill. He is also among the few Tau'ri outside SG-1 who are not uncomfortable in my presence.

“Hey, Teal’c, how’s it hanging?”

Since he had not defined what “it” was, I was uncertain how to respond, but Major Ferretti appeared to realize this and amended his question.

“I mean, how’s it going?”

Again the undefined “it,” but I understood then his intent. “It is progressing,” I answered with attempted neutrality.

“That good, huh?” he asked, but I did not believe it was a question. I continued eating.

Major Ferretti rose to retrieve his meal, a container of soup, a sandwich, and a cup of coffee, a beverage I have never consumed without great distaste. Major Ferretti’s was a much smaller meal than my own, but O’Neill has often remarked I consume as much food as a Tau'ri equine.

“That was rough about Dr. Jackson,” Major Ferretti continued between bites as he seated himself once more.

I was not angered by this because Major Ferretti has known Daniel Jackson for a longer period than I and is truly concerned for him, but it was not a matter I wished to discuss. “Indeed,” I responded.

“How’s Jack taking it?”

I considered my response carefully, unwilling to give away too much. “O’Neill is…urinating.”

Major Ferretti began to choke on his sandwich. “He’s what? You can’t be—oh, you mean pi—” But he did not finish the remark, for his amusement was so great, he seemed unable to draw breath, and I still am unaware what I said incorrectly. I expected Major Ferretti to fall from his chair in his merriment, which seemed excessive to me. Unfortunately, he did not.

When he had regained control, he continued the conversation, which consisted in great measure of his description of various recent missions and recreational periods. I did not understand a large portion of the recountings, as Major Ferretti is particularly fond of strange idiomatic phrases Daniel Jackson calls “slang,” but I listened with polite interest until my food was consumed. I finally excused myself with remorse, and was most surprised to see the smile Major Ferretti bestowed on me. Unexpectedly, I recognized it as one of true amity.

“Good talking to you, Teal’c. Good luck with Dr. Jackson, and you keep Jack in line for all of us, huh?”

I bowed my head and gave Major Ferretti a small but equally sincere smile. While I am still not truly familiar with this concept of friendship outside SG-1, I believe Major Ferretti would make a good friend, despite his incomprehensibility.

It was not until I was preparing for sleep that I realized I have changed in this. Once, I would not have desired such companionship. Now, I feel its absence. Major Ferretti’s friendliness has made the day more pleasant, and that I am grateful for.

Nevertheless, I look forward to SG-1’s briefing tomorrow morning with unusual anticipation.

 

Tuesday

SG-1 is not scheduled for a mission until the next day, but this morning was our briefing. It was…good to see the other members of SG-1 again. We were all particularly observant of Daniel Jackson, who seemed to have forgotten the briefing and arrived an hour late, after O’Neill contacted him. He then appeared to be unusually restless and preoccupied, but otherwise himself. His presentation on P39-521 was perhaps more disorganized than is usual, but it seemed he wished to do it without the aid of his notes, and such a test seemed appropriate to me. I did, however, observe Major Carter and O’Neill exchanging a look of uncertainty while Daniel Jackson had turned his back. Perhaps the absence of notes had not been intentional, I wondered.

I am not used to this concern of the Tau'ri for the mental state of others. In the service of Apophis, if a warrior was able to stand and hold a staff weapon, he was expected to serve. The well-being of the mind was not a concern. I have left this indifference behind, but it remains difficult for me to observe when such concern is needed. Once more, I was uncertain if we would indeed depart on the mission tomorrow, or would wait for Daniel Jackson’s continued recovery despite Doctor Fraiser’s certification, although I am certain we could defend Daniel Jackson from danger should he choose to take part in this mission despite some distraction. The choice, however, is O’Neill’s and General Hammond’s, and they remained behind to discuss the matter after the briefing was concluded. Major Carter touched my arm and gave me a look of concern as she departed after Daniel Jackson, but said nothing.

I feel…misplaced on occasion among the Tau'ri, and this was such a time as I lingered in the hallway, uncertain of my duty.

O’Neill appeared soon after, and though his face was creased with concern, he smiled when he observed me.

“Hey, Teal’c, just the guy I wanted to see. How ‘bout a round of Super Smash Brothers?”

I was surprised but secretly pleased. These “video games” O’Neill has introduced me to are a valuable training resource and a profitable exercise of coordination and speed. In addition to which, I find them…pleasurable. We have already spent many hours engaged in O’Neill’s most recent interest, this Smashing Brothers, in which I am able to compete against O’Neill. I have yet to be vanquished, which has caused O’Neill considerable distress. I have, at least, attempted to hide my pleasure at my succession of victories.

On most occasions.

I do not understand why the characters in this game are considered brothers, as O’Neill participates in the guise of a fox, while my representation is a formidable green creature that devours its enemies. Nor are we allies, but rather combatants seeking to remove the other from the simulation.

O’Neill has been most vocal during previous matches, shouting instructions to the screen which, in my experience, does not improve his situation, but today I found him strangely silent. He played with no less intensity, but I sensed distraction in him.

“Will General Hammond delay our mission to P39-521?” I asked in a momentary lull of combat.

“Dunno. Depends on Daniel. If he’s still as spacey as he was today…”

I do not understand “spacey,” but I recognized the concern. “It was your belief Daniel Jackson needs only time to accept what has occurred,” I reminded him.

“You mean, what was done to him.” O’Neill made a particularly intricate move that nearly defeated my icon. “I don’t know, Teal’c—maybe it just has been too much…maybe this was just the straw that broke the camel’s hump.”

I shifted my gaze from the screen to look at him in incomprehension, brows knitted.

“Uh, the one that tipped the scale? One step too far? One broken crayon too many?”

“Ah. The brick that collapsedMasonet’s cart.” “Uh…right. Too many bricks. After a while you get tired of being hit on the head by ‘em, you know?”

I did. “And you believe Daniel Jackson has carried too many bricks in his cart?”

A long pause during which he made a foolish move. “Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t want to write him off before I’m sure, but…”

I did not take advantage of it. “You are concerned.”

“Yeah. Daniel’s had to deal with a lot, but…he’s tough. Scrawny ones always are. I thought…” He shook his head.

I changed my tactics, my attacks overt now instead of strategic, and O’Neill responded with full defense, then offense. “Perhaps he should be removed from SG-1,” I said knowingly.

“What?” His eyes flicked to me, surprised, but I uncharacteristically did not take advantage of this lapse, either. “No! That’s not what I mean! I’m not giving up on him.”

I turned my own gaze to meet his. “Forgive me—I am mistaken.” I bowed my head slightly.

His eyes narrowed, then returned to the game, as did mine. We played silently for a moment. “They teach you that in Jaffa school?” he finally asked.

“Video games are not—”

“I don’t mean that and you know it. I mean, you could run circles around Mackenzie in the whole putting-your-head-back-together department.”

I do not think O’Neill intended a slur on the skills of Dr. Mackenzie, merely a compliment to me. I understood the intent but lifted an eyebrow and feigned ignorance. “Why would I wish to run in a circle around Dr. Mackenzie?” And I smiled my true message.

It is not hard to tell when O’Neill is being sincere, even for me. The smile he gave me in return was pleased and even touched. But I will not relate his answer, for fear it might be misconstrued by certain persons.

We were nearing the end of our bout, once more a victory for me, when I asked one final question. “How many bricks are in your cart, O’Neill?”

There was no answer at first, and I would not have been surprised had he not told me. But when O’Neill finally spoke, it was with earnesty and sobriety. “If it gets too many, I’ll let you help pull, huh?”

I turned very deliberately from the screen to give him a deep bow of the head for the honor he’d bestowed on me.

O’Neill smiled…and propelled my creature off the level to its death.

I ate and sparred alone this evening. I do not believe O’Neill will risk facing me again soon.

 

Wednesday

Much has been revealed today.

Major Carter woke me during the night to request my assistance. I was most disturbed to learn the reason: someone has been attempting to induce Daniel Jackson into the belief he is still mentally unfit. It seems Daniel Jackson has been exposed in recent days to several events that have led him to once more doubt his ~~in~~ sanity. While I was gratified to learn the reason for Daniel Jackson’s continuing distress, the knowledge that someone would be so dishonorable as to attempt such a deception and mental attack angered me more greatly than I have often known.

Through Major Carter’s efforts, we were able to learn this deceiver’s identity—Nathan Rigby. I have been a foolish _harta’c_ for not seeing before this trickery. I have learned Nathan Rigby has long coveted Daniel Jackson’s place on SG-1, and wished to take advantage of his recent incarceration in the house of insanity to cast doubt on his mental stability in order to take his place. Had not Daniel Jackson confided the night before in O’Neill, who requested Major Carter’s help in seeking out the traitor, Nathan Rigby would have come close to success. I do not believe he would have been victorious even so, as the events of the previous week have made Major Carter and O’Neill extremely…defensive of Daniel Jackson, and it is my belief they would have seen through this charade in time. But at what cost to Daniel Jackson, I do not know. Even with this deception unmasked, Daniel Jackson must now be aware a friend he trusted was false. That is a difficult burden to bear. I know this well as _shol’va_ , all my old friends now enemies with the exception of Master Bra’tac.

Major Carter and I searched Nathan Rigby’s room, finding evidence of his treachery, which we presented General Hammond. He ordered Nathan Rigby’s removal from the SGC at once. I would have gladly torn him limb from limb for his offense, but O’Neill was most insistent the Tau'ri would not accept such penalty, even for a traitor such as this. Under Apophis, he would have been killed slowly, then returned to life in the sarcophagus to be killed again. O’Neill says the handing over of one to the advocates of law of the Tau'ri is nearly as unpleasant a fate, and I am forced to accept the justice of the people of this planet. But I saw in O’Neill’s eyes that he, too, would have wished to return to Nathan Rigby some measure of the pain he has brought to Daniel Jackson.

We gathered with Daniel Jackson after Nathan Rigby’s removal to share with him the fruits of our investigation. I regret to say I believe he found it difficult to accept that his sanity was unimpaired, and one he believed a friend would so deceive him. I am uncertain this knowledge was as great a relief to him as O’Neill had hoped it would be, but perhaps now O’Neill’s technique of seating himself on Daniel Jackson until the younger Tau'ri speaks will be successful. I do not question O’Neill’s methods. For the most part.

General Hammond delayed our mission until the following day to allow completion of the collection of evidence against Nathan Rigby, and Daniel Jackson some time to “rise again onto his feet,” as O’Neill said. He followed Daniel Jackson out of the briefing room. I could not go with them to witness this seated method of enticement, as Major Carter requested my continued assistance in the matter of Nathan Rigby, and I returned with her to the traitor’s room instead.

I did not see Daniel Jackson or O’Neill again this day. The midday meal I ate alone, under greater scrutiny than is customary. I saw no hostility in the gazes I intercepted, however, not even from Lieutenant Noyes of SG-3, Nathan Rigby’s team, only curiosity and a certain…sympathy. I believe it would surprise Daniel Jackson to know how well he is thought of in the SGC.

Following the meal, I requested paper and a writing instrument from Supply Officer Vendt, and sat down to compose a letter to Drey’auc and Rya'c. I am not able to visit them on the Planet of Light as often as I would wish, but General Hammond has promised any communications I would write would be delivered in the next exchange with our allies on that planet. I have attempted to write my wife and son each week since that time, as my own missions have permitted, and with my recent illness from Ma’chello’s device, I have already neglected the previous week. Drey’auc does not read well, as is the way of my people, but Rya'c has quickly learned both the writing of our native tongue and of the Tau'ri, and Drey’auc says he is most excited to read my words aloud to his mother. I am very proud of my son, already nearly a man. He will be a great warrior someday.

By the time I had finished, it was the hour of the evening meal, and I met Major Carter once more as I entered the Commissary. I was pleased for her company, and we retrieved our food together.

I have noticed Major Carter greatly enjoys the quivering substance I have come to know as “gel’o,” which comes in strange colors and tastes of Tau'ri fruit. Today she chose a container of gel’o that was as blue as the Tau'ri sky. I did not wish to know what fruit had been reduced to a pulp to make this color, and I did not ask. I have noticed Major Carter does not eat a great deal beside this gel’o, however. She chose a “salad,” the vegetable pieces I do not find to be filling, and soup with a small portion of bread. I filled my tray with my meal, and Major Carter was gracious enough to make room on her tray for the several portions of bread I could not fit on my own.

I do not know how the Tau'ri can fight on such a small amount of sustenance. It is apparently yet another difference between our species, although I have on occasion seen O’Neill consume a great quantity of food, but O’Neill often appears to be an anomaly among the Tau'ri. General Hammond has told me this as well.

“So, Teal’c,” Major Carter spoke as we sat to eat. “You’ve worked with Nate Rigby before, haven’t you?”

I did not believe this was what the Tau'ri call “little talk,” but rather, earnest desire to know. I have noticed Major Carter often wishes to understand the behavior of others, even those she does not agree with, as does Daniel Jackson. “I have,” I responded, taking a bite of a Tau'ri chicken. It tastes unlike any creature I’ve eaten before, which Daniel Jackson has for some reason always found greatly amusing.

“Did he ever seem…I don’t know, jealous of Daniel?”

I had already pondered this question. “He has often spoken of Daniel Jackson’s place on SG-1 with great envy.”

Major Carter exhaled heavily, what the Tau'ri call “sighing.” It can mean many things, but this I believed to be regret. “Just who would have thought he’d actually do something about it?” She had begun her meal with the gel’o, and it had turned her tongue a blue color I found most…disconcerting.

I inclined my head once in agreement. If there was comfort in the revelation that no other had suspected Nathan Rigby for his treachery, I did not find it.

Major Carter shook her head. “Poor Daniel.”

As she did not seem to require a response to this, I continued to eat in silence.

“So, Teal’c, you have any plans for tonight?” Major Carter asked a moment later in a different tone of voice, indicating a change of subject and mood.

I raised an eyebrow. “I intend to sleep, Major Carter.”

I had not intended it as humorous, but she smiled. “I meant before that. After dinner.”

“You require assistance in your laboratory?” I asked. I would have appreciated a task to occupy the long hours before sleep. In Apophis’ service I would either be at home, enjoying the night with Drey’auc, or on a different world with my company of warriors. I would not be welcome at their fire as Apophis’ First Prime, but I would sit beyond the light and listen to their stories and jests.

“Actually, I’ve been kinda craving some chocolate ice cream. I thought maybe you might want to join me.” Major Carter knows me well. Even as I opened my mouth to ask, she spoke again with another smile. “I’m sure they’ll have strawberry, too, Teal’c.”

We were gone many hours. I am now ready to sleep, stomach filled and soul lightened. I have felt neither state as much as since I have been with the Tau'ri and SG-1.

 

Thursday

Our delayed mission took place today.

O’Neill and Daniel Jackson arrived in the Gate room together at the required time, which is not customary for Daniel Jackson. I was gratified to see both appeared much improved, if somewhat fatigued. But the peace I witnessed in Daniel Jackson has been absent since the infestation of Ma’chello’s device and the revelation of Nathan Rigby’s deceit, and I have felt its absence. Major Carter looked at me with joy, also aware of this improvement, and O’Neill shut one eye to me, which I believe is a sign of collusion. I merely raised an eyebrow in response, which had the unexpected effect of making both O’Neill and Major Carter laugh. SG-1 is healing once more, as it has many times in the past.

P39-521 is a tropical planet with no indication of human habitation in the initial survey. This had not deterred Daniel Jackson from hope of finding some such sign, however. It is true the Ancient Ones have always appeared to have some purpose in placing a Chaapa’ai on a planet, so it was believed there was more to be seen than was at first apparent, and so General Hammond had ordered SG-1 to investigate.

There was no more to see. We explored for several Tau'ri hours, although the rotation of P39-521 seemed much longer than that of Chulak or the planet of the Tau'ri, eating our midday meal in a clearing, on the grass, which is unusually soft and sweet-smelling. I assisted Major Carter in taking several samples of it as well as of other plant life and soil, while O’Neill and Daniel Jackson widened their search around the gate for signs of previous habitation. They found none, to Daniel Jackson’s great disappointment. I believe today, even O’Neill would not have minded the discovery of ruins or an ancient temple for Daniel Jackson to explore. Still, when he took me to one side during Daniel Jackson’s examination of a stand of yellowed trees, he did not seem displeased.

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did, Teal’c, helping track down that scum, Rigby. I think Daniel’s finally getting over it.”

I did not know whether “it” referred to Nathan Rigby’s betrayal or his earlier experience in the house of insanity, but I bowed my head. “I, too, was most disturbed by Nathan Rigby’s actions. However, it was Major Carter’s investigation which revealed the _shol’va_ ’s treachery.”

O’Neill nodded. “You both did a good job. I think with a little time now, maybe some fishing, Daniel’ll bounce back to normal. Or…whatever counts as ‘normal’ for him, anyway.”

The thought of Daniel Jackson rebounding was distracting, but I was far more concerned with another statement. “O’Neill, I do not believe Daniel Jackson enjoys ‘fishing.’”

His eyebrows rose as if this were new information, which I know it was not. Some do not wish to see what is before their eyes. “Sure he does—everybody loves fishing, Teal’c. _You_ did.”

“I do not,” I said with great certainty.

He appeared wounded, which I regretted, but it was a necessary blow. “Not even a little bit?” he could not resist asking.

“I would rather be stranded without refreshment or clothing on the Desert of Shak’mar for a week,” I said gravely.

His face drew up into a wince. “That bad, huh?” O’Neill sighed. “Okay, no fishing.”

“Nor hockey,” I could not resist adding, this time with a small amount of humor.

O’Neill uttered a growl, at which time I determined I had risked enough and moved off to inquire if Major Carter required assistance. But not without a final glance at Daniel Jackson, who had moved from the copse of trees to a nearby bush with bright orange fruit on it, his interest evident and intense, even though plant life is not his field of study. O’Neill watched him, also, and I saw him smile at the sight of the Daniel Jackson we are both familiar with. I agree with O’Neill in this much, that Daniel Jackson will soon recover, even with O’Neill’s good intentions.

And, in part, because of them.

Our excursion ended without incidence, what O’Neill calls a “milk run” mission, exercise without risk. Perhaps this was best for the first mission of SG-1 after our exposure to Ma’chello’s devices. I was not saddened to depart without having interacted with natives or alien devices. And even without ruins and artifacts to examine, Daniel Jackson was still reluctant to depart, making notations about the Chaapa’ai and the surrounding plant life until O’Neill took him by the arm and drew him in after Major Carter and I.

Our return to the SGC after a mission is always followed by “debriefing,” the report to General Hammond of our findings. There was little to tell without Major Carter having had the opportunity to study the samples she had taken, and O’Neill made several references to the uninteresting nature of the planet, although I sensed he was not unsatisfied also at this first mission. While O’Neill is a man of action, the well-being of his team has always been of primary importance to him. It is one of the many qualities I respect in O’Neill.

Daniel Jackson remained restive following debriefing, and Major Carter offered an excursion to a local public repository of artifacts. I am certain she would have preferred to test the samples she had retrieved from P39-521, but Daniel Jackson’s immediate interest in such a trip appeared to be of greater significance to her. I and O’Neill were also invited, but General Hammond had asked me for a report on my experience with Ma’chello’s Goa’uld-killing device, thus I declined. O’Neill was uninterested, which he expressed loudly and vehemently. I did not smile, but was greatly amused.

Following completion of my report, I secured my evening meal from the Commissary and returned to my room to partake of it while watching “television.” This is another strange yet wonderful invention of the Tau'ri, a box that shows all manner of theatrical productions at the turn of a switch. In the space of the evening, I have seen the lives of six men and women who all seem to live in the same residence, a true depiction of peacekeepers chasing vehicles containing offenders and stopping and restraining them, a benign elderly healer who also discovers those who break the law; and a program of current events in which the scandals of a current Tau'ri leader were discussed. It is often difficult to know what to think of the people of this planet.

I am confident in the goal of the SGC, however, and the trustworthiness and merit of the members of SG-1, and I am content in the choice I have made. I retire in peace.

 

Friday

With the return of SG-1 to complete readiness, another mission is already upon us. The briefing in preparation was not scheduled, however, until the later portion of the day, and we are to leave in the morning of the next day. This had allowed me time to spar this morning for several hours in preparation for the mission. I am now as if Ma’chello’s Goa’uld-assassin had never entered my body. I cannot say the same for Daniel Jackson, but I believe he is also nearly so.

I had opportunity to discuss this with him over midday meal, to which he and I arrived at ~~once~~ at the same time. This alone is a good sign with Daniel Jackson, as he is inclined to forget nourishment and sleep when he is disturbed or occupied. Indeed, he appeared well-rested today for the first time since our return from the meeting place of the Linvris.

It was he who raised the subject, after a considerable amount of little talk during which I saw him gather his courage to speak of our recent ordeal.

“Teal’c, I’ve been meaning to ask you…did you hear or see anything strange while you were…infected?”

“You are referring to Ma’chello?”

“No, actually—I know you heard him when that…thing in you died. I mean more like…”

“Hallucinations.”

“Yeah.”

“I did not. It seems you were correct that this was an effect of Ma’chello’s device on a host without a Goa’uld symbiote.”

“Right. I was just…wondering.”

I paused, considering the source of this question. “Daniel Jackson, I believe it is you who had the more difficult consequence of Ma’chello’s invention. That you were able to recover so quickly from its effects and discover its secret in time to restore me to health is greater indication of your strength than of my own. I owe my life to you once more.” And I bowed my head deeply to the one I have said this to before.

Daniel Jackson had also halted, and regarded me with great surprise. “I…Teal’c, I…I’m honored but I didn’t really… _do_ anything. I mean, I saw that thing go into you and the rest sorta just…made sense.”

I raised an eyebrow. “The Goa’uld have much information but exploit it to hurt and defeat others. To have knowledge is not a virtue—it is what one does with that knowledge that speaks of his honor.”

I recognized the look of puzzlement in the furrow of his brow. “I don’t understand…”

“It is not your comprehension of Ma’chello’s device I pay tribute to, Daniel Jackson,” I said patiently. “It is your overcoming the disbelief of others and doubt of self in order to assist another with this knowledge, and your continued belief in a world and a people that has treated you thus.”

His face reddened, but I believe it was with emotion, not embarrassment. “I don’t really have a choice, do I? I mean, it’s either that or going back to Mackenzie’s little padded room.” He raised a finger before I could speak. “No, I take that back. I keep…believing because I know… _why_ I was in that padded room. It was because no one understood, because we’re so used to thinking in terms of our planet and what we know when there is all this… _space_ and knowledge and other worlds and people out there we don’t know a thing about. And that’s why I need to keep doing this, not just for Sha’re, but to keep growing, to keep us thinking outside our little box.”

I knew this of Daniel Jackson, and yet I had not heard him express it with such passion before. Perhaps I had not given him as much credit as was his due.

Daniel Jackson regarded me steadily now. “But I also know I _wasn’t_ in there because you all had given up on me. I know Jack was fighting to get me out of there even when he really did think I was…nuts, and I feel kinda sorry for Mackenzie if he tries to pull something like that again behind Jack’s back.” He smiled, as did I. I have also thought this. “I know you and Sam felt the same way, and that…that means a lot to me, Teal’c. So when I get tired of believing, of…keeping on and doing this, _that’s_ what keeps me going.”

I could think of no response to this that Daniel Jackson had not already said or did not know, and so merely bowed my head again. And we continued our meal.

I think we have all underestimated Daniel Jackson’s strength in this ordeal. It is true, Nathan Rigby’s treachery and the nightmares one carries from such a place as the house of insanity are no small burdens. But Daniel Jackson has a strong back, and the knowledge that there are many willing to help him with the load. While this is not the definition of strength Apophis would have had us believe, I have learned differently in my time with the Tau'ri.

Following the briefing was the evening meal, which all of SG-1 shared with much merriment and jest, of which I comprehended more than I revealed. I believe O’Neill is beginning to understand this, as at more than one occasion he looked at me with a small smile which would have made me greatly suspicious in other circumstances. Apparently I am not as impenetrable as I once was to the Tau'ri, or at the least to my teammates in SG-1. This would have troubled me once, but I find it does not so now. There is nothing I wish to hide from friends I do not mistrust.

O’Neill invited us to see a moving picture upon our completion of our meal. Such pictures are much as the television, only much greater in size. I fail to see the allure in this, but I am always interested in experiencing the Tau'ri world and so agreed most willingly. O’Neill chose the picture we were to see, which I take from Daniel Jackson and Major Carter’s reactions will not be permitted again. I found the “movie” agreeable, with a great deal of combat and the ultimate victory of good over evil.

O’Neill suggested ice cream before our return to the SGC, which Major Carter attempted to discourage on the basis of our recent expedition, but I assured her I was not wearied of its taste, and that we should not deprive the others who had not been before, of this pleasure. The workers in the ice cream market seemed most pleased to see me. They had anticipated my return by acquiring a new container of strawberry ice cream, for which I showed my appreciation by consuming it in its entirety. On Chulak, one must eat when one is able, for there is no guarantee of nourishment later. I have not been hungry since my time with the Tau'ri, but it is a lesson hard to forget, particularly when the nourishment is so pleasing.

I retire early, for our mission is to begin early the next day. We are to go to a place the natives call Orban, and it seems a planet of culture and technology from whom we may learn much, which Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are greatly anticipating. O’Neill and I anticipate another alliance against the Goa’uld. Our work continues.

I do not know if this record is what you wished, Dr. Mackenzie, but I trust you will find it useful, and that I have demonstrated what you most must know: that Daniel Jackson is recovered, as am I, that SG-1’s strength is in its unity, and that such unions are as worthy a cause to fight for as defeat of the Goa’uld and freedom for my people. That is the strength of the Tau'ri.

Not, as O’Neill has insisted I add, fishing.

The End


End file.
